For the Good of the Outfit
by Killer Moth
Summary: Wavelength coda. A H.I.V.E. shock troop recalls her life, her past and her future with the H.I.V.E. Academy.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Author's Note: To celebrate the anniversary of Wavelength, I decided a different type of focus is needed. Based on a Pokemon fanfic I enjoyed in years past. Just insane musings from an H.I.V.E. fanatic.

Forgive my betas as they have life to endure first.

Timeline: the halfway mark of Wavelength.

Ready Go!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready to defend the glory of our Headmaster's H.I.V.E.?"

That was the last words my commander spoke before our enemies, the Teen Titans, infiltrated our new underwater base and we were summoned to action, Headmaster Blood's new shock troops. After the renegade Stone destroyed our academy, Headmaster Blood thought a military change in protocol was needed to defend our or his glorious academy. Apparently that throwback that's been skulking around, Private H.I.V.E. and his anal retention to military measures had gotten to our Headmaster and thus commissioned the training of shock troops for his pleasure, or at least that's my theory.

Even though I had my rifle and a tazer staff, I was still unsure as the Titans had beaten several of our best students a year or so ago and they had powers to boot. But I had my friends from basic training and with them and the weapons; we would have strength in numbers. That is one of the primary tenements of military training and with new students turning up courtesy of our Headmaster's kind guidance; we had plenty of able bodies to convert a new branch of students into an able fighting force. And defend our school against any threat.

Or least so we thought.

The Titans, or from I saw before the alien unleashed a sphere of green energy at me, charring at my armor and knocking me to the floor on my head, were the famed Teen Wonder, Robin and the two exotic females. I never thought they'd pack such a punch. I heard from reports about one of our old clients, Slade Wilson and his takeover bid of Jump City with that blonde of his, ended up buried alive, or was it taking a lava bath, because of the Titans. I didn't muse about the irony as I slump to the floor while the other troops take pursuit. I remove the constrictive saffron armor and rub the wound, burning from the blast. I smell the melting rubber from my wetsuit and the body tape for my breasts underneath and I rip it off my flesh and tie up the loose ends to cover my exposed right breast.

Fine work. First day of being the instrument of the Headmaster's might, I get laid out by an alien girl in a midriff. If I liked aliens, I'd be attracted to her, although if I were, I'd be gay. As if I don't have enough on top of my current problems. I rub my breast as the discomfort continues and remove my insectoid helmet, as my bun is scratching me (I knew I should have gotten the pageboy cut but I didn't want them to shave my hair either. If I didn't have the seniority, I probably would have lost my lovely hair) or could be my concussion talking. I did hit my head on the floor pretty hard. I unravel my bun and let my long goldenrod locks cascade down.

I struggle as I get up and wince as I walk to the infirmary, at least from what I've heard from the other commanders; I suppose I got off lucky. I thought I was ready to tangle with the brats that ruined our reputation as one of the best superhuman training schools in the world, and humiliated our best students but (augh, damn blast, I clutch my breast as if that would help any ) I was wrong.

I wander throughout these endless corridors, wishing I didn't only skim the floor plans when I looked at them back when that teacher's pet, Bumblebee was designing this base. I never did care for her, if she wasn't Blood's pet, I'd…forget it, I can't strain myself thinking about that bitch, on to main important matters.

I hear a klaxon go off.

"Attention! Attention! Sonic Resonator online! Jump City is now targeted! The control room is now flooded!"

I must have lost track of the time, it is the Headmaster's trap for the Titans. Pity he had to sacrifice that room but if it would drown those who attacked me like that, then I'd say it was worth the loss. I guess it's a case of Effective misdirection or whatever he called it in those classes of his. I was surprised he taught and be more hands on; he certainly is the exception to the rule.

Almost revolutionary. No one else would have done this, to completely retool our academy into a completely new and proper organization, and show our true form here, as a military school and drop the pretenses.

'Pretenses are the opiates of the naïve.'

I must have hurt my head worse than I thought, for I don't know where that is from, or who said it. Just an old, stern, female voice. No matter.

I often wonder what my life wouldn't be without the Headmaster or his H.I.V.E. and all they've offered to me. I wouldn't be fed, or clothed, or have any of the nice things people take for granted, just be another orphan on the streets. To be lost in the shuffle. But the Headmaster found me and raised me. To be a student of the H.I.V.E. To be trained so that one day I can be hired by those trampled on by society so I can make the world a better place.

I breathe heavily. Rhetoric won't get me to the infirmary. Have to keep going. Damn flesh, why did the alien have to turn up the heat like that? I was only trying to get a warning shot across her nose, not up it, like she did. Damn aliens, why couldn't they go back where they came from? Setting up for an invasion for all we know. Maybe I can suggest that to the Headmaster. Maybe get a promotion, be one of the hooded ones and get…

'You've done well, Number Eight. The coveted seventh seat is yours.'

Seventh seat? I don't remember a seventh seat to anything, not since Blood has been Headmaster. So where did that come from? Sounds so damn peculiar and…no, no. All I know that it is Blood and only Blood as command and then the trio that graduated and failed and their seniority and then the others like Numerous and Private H.I.V.E. and the rest of the brick and brack. The nonpowered were the bureaucracy, teachers, the mechanics, the…the backbone of the H.I.V.E., its real support? But beyond the newly commissioned shock troops, I don't remember any of the nonpowered humans in any prominent roles beyond the various hooded ones I see now and then in Blood's control room and us, the troops. Never of the nonpowered have hit the field or done anything in authority, it's all Blood's show and those metahumans. I've never recalled a hooded one do anything beyond pushing buttons. Hooded ones, why…is that familiar? All I was as Blood arrived was a mechanic for the mechas that Slade used and not anything else, until he created the shock troops; I was nothing, nothing but a number. And he rescued me from the streets.

He cared about me; he knew I could be something than street trash. He…I massage my temples as something is trying to sneak or bleed out, a…memory? Of me standing in front of an old woman, wearing that purple hood and cloak bowing in front of her and six hooded agents. What is…this?

'You will never be forgotten, Number Eight.'

It's gone. Wait, what does this mean? What was that from? Who was that? She wasn't Blood. She wasn't anything…what does it mean? Why is she so…familiar? Where are these memories coming from? Where? I sink to my knees, tired and exhausted. I don't even recall doing that, especially in front of a stern woman like that. All I know is, I was a runaway, from Gotham, came here to Jump and was so lost in the streets and Blood was there.

'Poor dearie, so lost and afraid, I'm sure you can use a hot meal and a warm bed.'

Yes, in that stupid banter he does, but nonetheless, I was nothing until him. So why then did I just remember being…initiated like that, by the old woman and me in the hood? I wasn't honored or anything when I congratulated from training. He didn't come to honor me personally, not like that.

What does it mean?

Blood is right, he always knows what is best for me and the school, and he knows the school's best interests and mine. Yes. He does not let things like this interrupt his plans, he will not let failure stay in his way. Failure is not an option…oh my head…it throbs as I get up and keep walking.

'Let me assure you, Number Eight, failures are not tolerated within the H.I.V.E. Once an agent fails and is retrieved from the authorities, they will be disciplined, strictly disciplined.'

The old woman again, her tone is so stern, I feel chills down my spine. I don't recall that or her tone either, the only tone I know is Blood's and he isn't like that, Blood is a kind and generous leader, he tells us so often. But who is this woman, and why do I remember her? I have to get to the infirmary. I have to have them look at me, tell me what's wrong and fix it, Blood can fix me. He always knows what to do.

'A human agent thinks on their feet and acts on what they have as they will be alone. They won't have superpowers to help them, they have to help themselves.'

The woman again, who is she, she gave me a H.I.V.E. hood and cloak so that means she had some control of the H.I.V.E. but why don't I see her around or remember her? What happened to her? Did she fade away with the hooded ones?

Where is Blood? He can tell me what's going on.

'An agent will be alone from time to time. When that happens, loyalty must be remembered. Never reveal anything, of the H.I.V.E. or the Seven or myself.'

She is commanding me. Training me. Blood never did that, he was always busy with the metahuman students or Stone, or Bumblebee, his prized disciples or his class project and his classes. He hardly acknowledged me or the other grunts but this woman didn't. Why? She didn't rescue me, Blood did, he always…wait, something else is bleeding in my mind, God, my head, hurts so much.

A memory of Blood as he found me in the streets so long ago, but now I see her where he should be…why? This makes no sense unless…No, no, it isn't possible. Is it?

She–she rescued me? But wait, my Headmaster was the one that saved me in the streets, this is a lie! Why is my mind conjuring this? No, no, my Headmaster is the one. Impossible. To think that cold woman would do such a gesture. No, I won't believe it. Only Blood could do such a kind gesture. To think this woman had anything to do with my H.I.V.E Academy…my head is spiking in pain and my anger is heightening my concussion, I need to rest and stop.

But should I continue to think?

'A good student and agent should learn to think for themselves.'

The woman, why is she tormenting me? How could she in charge when Blood has always…wait, wait, sound it out first, if this woman was in charge, then by our standards…wouldn't that make her Headmistress? She has the tone needed for such a job and such leadership skills to match from what I remember here. But if that were true, then how did Blood get to be Headmaster? Such a job is coveted and shouldn't be so easily given up unless…murder, burnout or…subversion, oh my God. My eyes widen in epiphany.

Oh, my God, now I see the truth, Blood wasn't the Headmaster that rescued me and molded the H.I.V.E., she was and he just…took over and took away our school by subversion. All this, this…obvious brutality, isn't the H.I.V.E. Academy or…H.A.E.Y.P. I simply stare at my glove. He's completely changed it, and I…thought him praise for this. I just didn't see this, didn't see that all of our original objectives are gone and our Headmistress as well.

What are we now? A school, a terrorist organization or what?

I see why he would rid of the Headmistress, but what of the hooded ones unless…now I remember, the Seven, the Seven that founded our school with the H.I.V.E. Master. They would be the only ones to oppose him, and their followers. Why else dwindle their numbers and fade them away and relegate them to button pushers? And with the metahumans, the humans just got crowded out of the herd. And I was going to be promoted to one of the Seven and Blood undid everything and demoted me, damn him!

Damn that Machiavellian, twisted, lying son of a…I ignore the rant as a klaxon goes off.

"Warning! Sonic Resonator is malfunctioning and destroying the base! Evacuate! This is not a drill!"

I lean against a wall and soon feel the water splashing in on my boots. I don't know what I am anymore. I am an H.I.V.E. student and agent. Or I was…until I delegated by the flashy Blood. How did he do it? Brainwashing? Could explain the memory retelling. Maybe my concussion had something to do with canceling that. It doesn't matter. My head is so scrambled, I doubt I'd make it to an escape sub and…I don't think I want to escape. The H.I.V.E found me and my Headmistress saved me and I had a future but now, with Blood, and his perverting, my H.I.V.E. is gone. Even if I live, I can't make a new H.I.V.E., for without the Headmistress and the Seven, it would be a hollow shell.

And without her and them, I am one as well. And…I don't know if I can live with Blood's H.I.V.E., but I can't go and kill him, I'm too out of reach. I can only hope my luck that he'll die in the ensuing explosion and that the Titans will succeed. The irony, me rooting for them.

Life is a funny old dog ain't it? I think my father, before I ran away, said that once. How apropos. Wish you could see your little girl, Daddy. That she is…

"What are you doing here?" A shock troop finds me. "You're injured, come on, we must go and get a doctor, not to mention to escape." He encircles his arms around me and I would melt in them and his strength if only I didn't have to exercise the only function I have left in me.

"You're obviously injured. Why didn't you go to the infirmary?"

"Because…" I remove myself from him and have his rifle.

"True H.I.V.E. students are above such insignificant mortal issues and will not succumb to failure." I shoot him in the neck with his rifle and he collapses on the floor, the water engulfing him, and the blood seeping out of him and mixing with the water. I see two choices, the rifle or drown. What Blood do to my Headmistress? Did he force her to kill herself? Did he do it himself and get his precious hands dirty? I drop the rifle. The dissolving of humanity and human needs drove me to the H.I.V.E, so the dissolving of Blood's perverted spire and his artificial hopes and dreams should be enough to cleanse me as I fulfilled my true duties as best as I could. As any good soldier would. My Headmistress, in heaven or hell, will be there with me to promote and tell me what I longed to hear.

"Good job. Number Eight."

As the water level floods the corridor, I think of Blood paying with his crimes with his life in hell and me being with the only ones who cared me as the water enters my lungs. My Headmistress and my Seven.

My H.I.V.E., my family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Leave a review if you wish.

See you in the funny papers.


End file.
